1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a reflective extreme ultraviolet mask and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a reflective ultraviolet mask having a reflective layer, and a method of manufacturing the reflective extreme ultraviolet mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a design rule of a semiconductor device is reduced, a wavelength of light used in an exposing process is reduced as well. Thus, a minute pattern may not be formed using light such as an I-line, a G-line, a KrF, an ArF, or the like. Therefore, an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light having a short wavelength may be used in the exposing process.
As a large amount of the EUV light may be absorbed in an absorbing layer of an EUV mask, i.e., due to high energy of the light, most of the EUV light may not reach a semiconductor substrate. To overcome this drawback, a reflective EUV mask capable of using a reflected EUV may be used. For example, the reflective EUV mask may include a mask substrate, a reflective layer on the mask substrate, and an absorbing layer pattern on the reflective layer.